


Forgotten

by DragonReader19



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReader19/pseuds/DragonReader19
Summary: My first work after not writing since high school. Basically Dorian is insecure.





	Forgotten

It was confusing at first. Adan would flirt with me and turn around and flirt with Cassandra making the seeker turn 15 shades of red. Finally I couldn’t stand it anymore. I waited till it was late at night so the nobles were gone and walked to his bedroom. When I got there I debated if I should knock or not when the door opened. “Dorian I was just thinking about you.” He stated with a big smile on his face.”`He moved aside and gesture for me to come in. “Naturally I am so amazing it’s hard to think about anything else.” I quipped as I walked up the stairs and went to stand by his desk. 

Adan just chuckled and shook his head. “Did you just come to tell me about all your amazing qualities?” He said as he walked closer. “Unfortunately no that would take all night and I’m sure you have pressing things to do. I am here.....” and right then I lost my nerve. He raised his eyebrow patiently waiting. “Look I’m well versed in the art of flirting its fine and fun, but I just want to see if that is all this is? I have enjoyed it as a one tends to but I have also noticed the seeker enjoying the banter as well. I’m just making sure I am not going to get the Varric treatment anytime soon.” I rushed and looked away. 

“Ahh” he said walking to the fireplace. “Are you asking for my general preference or between the two mentioned people?” “We can start with general and work our way from there I guess.” I said and sat on his couch still trying to not look at him. “I have been with both if that is what you are asking. But yes I prefer men.” I could hear him moving over to his chair and sitting down. I smiled at that. “Is Cassandra aware?” Finally looking at him since we weren’t discussing me. “Considering she asked me about the rumors about us I would say yes. I wont lie and say I was never interested in her. I started flirting with her back in Haven. It never went anywhere though.” 

I stared at the ground. These conversations never went well for me. It usually ended with well its been fun but I need to be with a women for my image. “Why is that?” Next thing I knew he was on his knees in front of me grabbing my face to make me look at him. “I walked into this chantry in Redcliffe and there was the stunning man. He smacked a demon with staff, said something clever and smirked. Right then there was no one else in the world I wanted a much as I did that man.” Then he leaned forward and kissed me gently. As much as I would like to just lose myself in the pleasure of his lips I didn’t want to leave here with more doubt. I slowly sat back and gave him a smirk. “That is perfectly understandable considering how attractive said man is. However the flirting has continued since then. While I am not standing here demanding you declare anything I just want to know if you intend for the flirting to lead anywhere with her also?” 

I hoped I sounded as casual as I was aiming for. Adan chuckled and stood at that. “I have not flirt with Cassandra since we went to see about your amulet. But any flirting since I have met you is been nothing but friendly banter meant to bring in a little bit of laughter into dark moments. If you paid attention you would noticed I say flirty remarks sometimes to Bull and did to Cullen before you arrived. I’d flirt with Varric if I thought it would cheer him up but he does okay with Bianca.” 

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. “The only person I am interested in pursuing is you Dorian.” Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. I pressed my body against his, melting in his arms. He slowly broke off the kiss and smiled down at me. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. Butterflies danced in my stomach. While I wanted nothing more than to spend the night making him moan a part of me was hesitant. Usually after the night of pleasure it was over and I wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. He must of seen something on my face for he shook his head. 

“Sleep Dorian. I have had a very long draining day with twit nobles and as much as I am enjoying kissing you my neck has a kink in it.” He pulled me to the bed and laid down. “I should go then. Josie will be in quite a snit if the nobles catch me sneaking out of here.” i leaned down and kissed him one last time. “It’s your choice Dorian. I could care less what the nobles think. I’m just a useful oxman for the moment. I would love nothing more then to spend the night wrapped around you, but not until you are ready.” “The things you say.” I smirked and before I changed my mind returned to my room feeling lighter then I did when I left it.

The next day I didn’t want to seem like an obsessive hen and rush to find Adan. I slowly made my way to my quiet spot in the library. Adan always made sure to come see me everyday. I could be patient. Well I could try. I was watching out my window when I saw him walking across the courtyard and head for Cassandra. Despite our conversation last night I couldn’t help but feel jealous. There had to be a reason he went to see her first. Something to do with his War table meeting. He spoke with her for a few minutes then she smiled up at him and placed her hand on his arm. I want to stop over and demand she remove it at once. Adan laughed and turned going into the tavern. 

Suddenly I remembered last nights conversation and him stating he flirted with Bull as well. I have never had this before, all the men I’ve dealt with in the past all had wives or girlfriends so this jealousy was a strange sensation and I didn’t like it. Adan walked out of the tavern with Bull and headed towards the main hall. “Did you hear the inquisitor is leaving soon. I hear they are going back to the hinterlands. I’m sure he is going to take Cassandra with him those two have been an item since Haven.” A couple of mages gossiped by the railing. “Ladies take your gossip elsewhere some of us are trying to read.” I snapped. I finally gave up and decided to track him down. 

But as I turned to leave he was coming up the stairs. “Just the man I was looking for.” He smiled. “Well I’m hardly ever with the training dummies and the tavern has nothing but swill.” I snipped. “Watching me were you? I thought we had this discussion last night so I going to guess I imagined the snark.” He said as he got closer. I sighed and crossed my arms. “You were looking for me?” totally ignoring the comment. He just shook his head at my continued attitude. “I just wanted to let you I am leaving as soon as the horses are ready. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” “Ah yes to the Hinterlands I guess I’ll go pack.” “No, I’m taking Bull, Cassandra, and Varric this time.” He said as he stepped closer. At the mention of those two names all my jealousy came roaring back. “Fine have a nice trip with the lovely Cassandra.” I turned away and stomped off. He was actually leaving me behind. “Dorian!” I waved my hand and headed up towards Leliana’s cove. 

I was not going to give him the chance to spin another tale like he obviously did last night. Nothing going on indeed. “That was a sight.” I heard from the dark. Lovely, it would have been to much to hope she wasn’t around for that. “Get enough gossip?” Leliana chuckled again. “I don’t gossip that brings down the value of my information. But since I like you Dorian I will share some information for free. He is going to Hinterlands to fight a dragon, which is why he needs Cassandra and Bull. He’s taking Varric because there is also a red lyrium cell there that he hopes it will help ease Varric’s guilt if he sees it destroyed. He wanted to wait on the dragon but since he cleared the roads more people are wandering close to it. I’ll let you determine the value of that information.” She stated and turned to tend to her birds. 

A feeling of stupidity washed over me. I turn and ran down the stairs and down to the main hall. Varric was gone so the best place to look would be the stables. I ran as fast as I could while I prayed I didn’t miss him. I can to a stop at the top of the stairs. He was next to the gate talking with Cullen. The rest of the party was already on their horses. I sprinted as fast as I could to get to him before he could leave. “Ill be back as soon as I can and we can prepare for Crestwood. I wanted to go there before this but I can’t risk anymore innocent people.” he was turning to get on his horse but I grabbed his arm to stop him. 

He looked surprised at first and then guarded. “I’m sorry.” I said as I struggled for air. “I was an ass. Again. I have to admit I am getting quite good at it.” I slowly started to breathe normally. “Dorian I don’t really have the time to discuss this again. I need to go.” “I know I just wanted to apologize before you left. You didn’t deserve that.” I went to turn away and felt him grab my arm and spin me around. He put a hand on my face and kissed me passionately. I slowly pulled away. 

He touched his forehead to mine. “We need to talk when I get back. But hopefully this will put your mind at rest about Cassandra.” Which of course made me turn and look at her. Expecting to be on the receiving end of a glare I was shocked to see a huge smile on her face. “How romantic.” She gushed, then returned to her sonic expression. Adan wink and climbed on his horse. “Nice one boss. But lets go, DRAGON!!!!!!” Adan chuckled as he waved goodbye and headed out the gate. 

Suddenly I felt a rush of air and Cole appeared. “He hates that he left you behind, he wanted to take you but Varric needed to go to help his hurt. His guilt is tied up in the red lyruim and every time he sees some of it destroyed it makes it less.” “Thank you Cole.” I turned to walk to the library. “I have a message for you from Adan.” I spun my head around and looked at Cole. “I have nicer bed don’t worry about the noble twits, use it.” And with that Cole disappeared. I smiled and headed to Adans room. I might have been left behind but now I know I wont be forgotten.


End file.
